The Warrior Blinded by the Darkness
by FMASTA9
Summary: "Ichigo, I want to fight your Bankai!" Rated M for gore and slight language. One-shot by FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes:** I know what you are all thinking. The release of this fict means he is neglecting to work on his chapter ficts and they will remain unfinished forever! I'm here to tell you that this is not true, I merely am to lazy to work on them or to busy to work on them, or any combination of the two. I decided to submit this because it was something productive to do in my time and figured I'd throw in some more one-shots since I've been so busy with school. So there is my explanation to you as to why this story has been released instead of another chapter to something or other. Regardless that rant, this Bleach fict I came up with out of random when thinking on Kenpachi fighting Ichigo in bankai and came up with the idea, so I welcome you to enjoy the slightly gruesome tale of The Warrior Blinded by the Darkness, one-shot by FMASTA9. ):3

**

* * *

**

**The Warrior Blinded by the Darkness**

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo, I want to fight your bankai." "Kenpachi, you're always asking me to battle you, but don't you think this might be a bit extreme?" "Just shut up and do it!" "Fine, bankai!" Ichigo was enveloped in a twister of

wind and dirt. When the twister dissipated, Ichigo emerged, now in his bankai form. "Excellent," Kenpachi grinned. "Okay, I'm ready," Ichigo proclaimed, gripping his black sword, ready to begin the battle. "Are you a fool?"

"Huh?" "I said I want to fight your bankai, not you." Ichigo blinked, a look of confusion on his face at what Kenpachi was saying proving it made no sense to him. "What the-why the hell would you want to do that? How do

you plan to do that?" "They're late." "Who's late?" "Hey there, Ichigo, long time no see," a voice appeared from behind him that sounded all too familiar. "Yoruichi." The woman appeared behind them, carrying a body shaped

board on her back that out classed her in height. Ichigo recognized it immediately. "Hey, isn't that the-the…what's it called again?" "The Tenshintai." "Oh yeah, doesn't that thing materialize zan-paku-to spirits?" "That is

correct, I see you remembered that from the last time you used it." "Of course, it's the object that helped me achieve bankai in the first place. So why do you have that thing with you anyway…hold on a sec…you're not

saying your-." "I requested the help of Yoruichi Shihoin and her device so this battle may take place," Kenpachi smiled. "You've got to be kidding me!" "Sorry, Ichigo, the idea was to intriguing for me and Urahara to pass up,

so we agreed with Kenpachi for him to use it with you," Yoruichi shrugged innocently. "But Yoruichi…" Ichigo turned to her with a stern look. "Hm?" "This request, can it really be carried out? I've never used it while in

bankai, have you?" "I don't see why not." "Cut the talk, I want to begin already," Kenpachi barked impatiently. "Have patience, Kenpachi, this is a first for Ichigo." "Whatever, just hurry up." "Okay, okay. Ichigo, are you

ready?" "Yoruichi." "Hm? What's with the serious face?" "You yourself heard from my dad, this is a bad idea," Ichigo stated, remembering back to the training he did with his father and his first encounter with his bankai.

"You'll do fine, if anything happens, I'll cut the flow of spiritual pressure and sever the appearance of the zan-paku-to spirit." "I wasn't worried about me." "Come on, Ichigo, it's 'Kenpachi', it can't be that bad, I'm sure he can

handle it." "Well, if you say so-," "Enough pointless chatter, just begin already!" "Fine! Here goes! Yeah!" Ichigo impaled the device with his sword, causing a bright aura to emerge from the mannequin that blinded everyone.

"What spiritual pressure," Yoruichi hissed to herself as she shielded her eyes from the light. When the light faded, in place if the doll stood a dark hooded figure. "…" "Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo proclaimed calmly. The figure

unzipped its hood and revealed itself to be that of a teenaged boy with deep colored eyes and long black hair. "Ichigo," Tensa Zangetsu spoke with a divine voice unfitting of his appearance, "for what reason have you

summoned me here? You wish to do battle with me once again?" "Not me…him," Ichigo pointed to Kenpachi. Tensa Zangetsu turned his head to look at him and immediately turned it back to glare at Ichigo. "Him?"

Kenpachi stepped forward, anxiety apparent in his face. "So, you're Ichigo's bankai, this should be fun!" "…Is this a joke?" "Hardly, when it comes to battle, Kenpachi is as ferocious as they come." "Hmph, I doubt he could

last 30 seconds." "What was that? Is that overconfidence I hear? Jeez, Ichigo, he sure is cocky." "Believe me when I say he has every right to be. This will be no small scuffle, even for you." "Yeah, yeah, we'll see about

that." "Do not blame the boy if he has warned you, for if I accidentally kill you, you have been forewarned and will have only yourself to blame." "Alright come on, come on!" "Go easy on him for me, would ya?" "I can't

promise you something so trivial. When it comes to battle, merciless onslaught is a swift key to victory." "Let's start already, come on, I'll even give you the first str-huh!" Tensa Zangetsu stood back to back with Kenpachi.

His sword had gone through his chest, just to the right of his heart, and out his back, the tip of the blade barely touched Tensa Zangetsu's back. Kenpachi coughed up blood, his surprised expression shocking everyone. Blood

spilled unto the ground. "Ichigo, if this is a joke, it is a really stupid one." Kenpachi scowled and swung his sword back to counter but was shocked to see no one there. "Didn't you state that this man was a formidable

opponent? I hardly believe that." Tensa Zangetsu stood before Kenpachi front to front, gripped the hilt of his sword and ripped it from Kenpachi's chest, causing him to cough up more blood. "Damn!" "Tensa Zangetsu! I told

you to take it easy on him!" Tensa Zangetsu turned a 180 to face his 'master'. "What do you mean, I haven't even started yet, how could you tell if I've gone easy on him or not if the battle has yet to begin?" Kenpachi

swung vertically and missed by inches as Tensa Zangetsu seemingly teleported just to the left to dodge his sword. His black boot slammed the sword into the ground, pinning it there. Kenpachi was grinning. "There will be no

need to do such a thing, you see, I want you to fight me at your full power, that's why I called you here in the first place!" Tensa Zangetsu threw back his fist and planted it into Kenpachi's face. "I don't care for what a

weakling such as yourself has to say, I merely wish to return to my world, as I'm only wasting my time in this one." "Not likely!" Kenpachi threw his fist, Tensa Zangetsu blocking it with his other hand, not even bothering to

look back at him. "You'll find that I'm not one to give up so easily when it comes to fighting! I'm the kind of guy that fights to the death!" "Then hurry up and die." Tensa Zangetsu's hand flew to the hilt of his sword and

teleported to face his opponent. Kenpachi threw up his sword to block his first strike. Tensa Zangetsu unleashed a flurry of slashes, his arm and blade moving so fast that they disappeared; Kenpachi's sword rang like a drill

into a diamond, the blade receiving several hundred hits in the mattered time of seconds. Finally, Kenpachi's sword gave way and shattered in half, leading Tensa Zangetsu to diagonally slash his chest and sending him back

somewhat. Blood spilt once again. Tensa Zangetsu lowered his blade, closed his eyes, and sighed in signaling that he had given up in trying to fight him. "Finished? You have no chance, not even 15 seconds have passed,

your sword has shattered, and you have already sustained heavy injuries. Victory is out of the question." "Finished, no, I'm just getting warmed up!" Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch and released his full spiritual pressure,

his broken sword screaming and becoming even sharper. "Given my opponent's skill level, I'll have to go all out from the start! And just for you, I'll even use the technique I disregard as cowardly. Prepare…Kendo!"

"Kenpachi's going to use Kendo?" Kenpachi gripped his sword with both hands and took and offensive stance. Tensa Zangetsu stood un-amused at his display of overwhelming power. "Now die! Heyah!" Kenpachi swung and

brought down the force of a hurricane. When the dust cleared, Kenpachi was speechless as everyone else was. Tensa Zangetsu had blocked a direct Kendo strike from Kenpachi…with his bare hand. "That's…not…possible!"

"That was it? That was your all-out attack? I guess you truly are weak, because if that was your best, then I hate to imagine why I even used offensive with my sword when it only required one hand to parry your strongest

attack. How disappointing…I'd hoped my first time in a world other than my own, I would face a more challenging opponent." "You dare mock me, Kenpachi Zaraki? I'll cut you down until there's nothing left! -," "Getsuga…

Tensho." A black wave emerged from Tensa Zangetsu's sword and collided with Kenpachi, sending him flying into the wall. "Kenpachi! Tensa Zangetsu, cut it out! It wasn't necessary to overdo it like that!" "I have had

enough of these games…and if you truly knew my power, your power, then you would have known that that Getsuga Tensho was only at 5% power." "5%?" "I wasted so much as that in hopes of finishing this fight sooner.

Boredom leads to such rash decisions." "Wasted? Boredom? How strong are you!" "If only you knew." "Now your mine! This time, I'll destroy you for sure!" Kenpachi shouted as he came dashing out of the debris, skull

blazing behind him, blade raised both hands above his head. Tensa Zangetsu swung his sword again, releasing another black wave that engulfed Kenpachi and destroyed the wall behind him. The skull disappeared and

Kenpachi stood scorched by the attack, stunned by how easily he was countered. "10% for lack of patience I suppose." "Kenpachi!" Kenpachi collapsed defeated on the floor. Tensa Zangetsu stuck his sword back in his coat

and walked over to his defeated challenger, the look of boredom never leaving his face. "Though I have no interest in such things, I find it odd that you wear an eye patch yet still retain the eye it covers." "It's to hold me

back," Kenpachi coughed, "to absorb my spiritual pressure so I can enjoy the fight." "Hmph…a pointless gesture in my eyes…perhaps if you wore the eye patch for what it was truly meant for, you wouldn't be so pitifully

confusing when it comes to your battle tactic." Tensa Zangetsu stuck out his arm, his sword unfolding from it and pointing down at Kenpachi. "Tensa Zangetsu, stop! You won, you needn't do any more!" "Yoruichi, I don't

think he's listening! Quickly, call him back!" "I keep trying but the device is malfunctioning, it won't let me retract the spirit!" "What? No, Kenpachi!" Kenpachi shuddered as the blade closed in. "Know defeat at the hands of

the destroyer of moons, Kenpachi Zaraki, and may this symbol remind you of your failure for the rest of your remaining life." Tensa Zangetsu proceeded to gouge out Kenpachi's right eye with his sword. Kenpachi screamed in

agony at the pain. "Tensa Zangetsu, no!" "Come on, work!" "I prove how truly pointless and inferior your fighting style and power are to mine." With a quick tug, Tensa Zangetsu plucked the impaled eyeball as Kenpachi

slapped a hand to his face and continued to yell in pain. "Now I shall make my return victorious. Victory was short-lived, however, as the battle itself was meaningless and uninteresting. My advice, learn bankai before we

meet again, otherwise I 'will' accidentally kill you." With that, Tensa Zangetsu disappeared and the device, now shattered in two, took his place. Yoruichi winced at her burnt hand, the resistance the doll being unnaturally

high causing the injury. Ichigo ran over to Kenpachi, clearly upset at what he had just witnessed. "Kenpachi, are you alright?" Kenpachi laid there, his one arm at his side gripping his broken sword; his other covered his eyes

and was soaked in blood. "Of course I'm not alright, I lost." Ichigo had never seen him so heart broken, the sight began to depress him. "How the hell am I going to explain this to Yachiru? …To Ikkaku and Yumichika? …To

everybody?" "Hate to say I warned you." "Shut up, Ichigo!" Kenpachi got up and walked a ways before stopping and removing his arm and looking towards the sky. After a minute passed, he lowered his head. Ichigo was

surprised when he jerked his head to glare at him with an evil grin spread across his face, his right eye now covered in blood remained an empty black hole that remained open made his expression highly frightening. "I see

this as a sign, a sign to train and get stronger so that I may face you and Tensa Zangetsu again! Only next time, it will be on equal terms, that I promise you!" Yoruichi jumped down to their level. "Kenpachi, I called a medic,

they'll be here shortly, please remain calm." "Nonsense, I require no medic. These wounds will heal when they feel the time comes, but until then, I will deal with the pain myself." "That's crazy, you need medical attention

or you'll die! And if they get here in time, we might just be able to save your eye!" "You keep it, I have no need for it. Later, Ichigo." Kenpachi disappeared. "Kenpachi!" Ichigo put a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder. "Let him go,

Yoruichi, it's the least we can do for him now." "But…" "For Kenpachi's sake, do not pursue him." "That man…he's going to get himself killed one day." "I know of that all to well. What about you, are you going to be okay?"

"Oh, this?" Yoruichi held up her bandaged hand. "I'll live." "Right…I'm guessing your going to return to the world of the living?" "That's right." "What do you plan on telling Kiskue?" "The truth, that's all I think I can tell

him." "Sounds reasonable to me." "You were right Ichigo…this was a bad idea." "I knew it was...from the start." "Don't worry, me and Kiskue will figure something out, it's not like this is your fault or anything." Ichigo stared

at the blood that populated the ground and what remained of Kenpachi's eye in utter sadness for what had happened. His guilt manifested in his heart when he noticed the iris of that eye had faded and was staring at him.

"Then why do I feel that way?"


End file.
